Cheater
by 2Black-fox2
Summary: Sasuke cheats on SAkura . She finds out leaves a letter and leaves him . Sasuke lost her.


**Cheater **

Sasuke never thought that he'll see the day Sakura Haruno could show so many emotions in a single facial expression . She was usually emotional but nothing like this . Her face was of pure anger , tears staining her red flushed face , her eyes having a ferocious spark . She was usually smiling and kind . He was surprised to see her so full of venom .

He cheated on her . He cheated for the last 6 months . He didn't really cared but he never thought she will walk right on them . He was sure she was working . He never expected her to skip work to visit him and walk on him and his secretary fucking in his office . He was seduced by the blonde . His secretary was very hot , her clothing somehow classy somehow slutty , she never wore jeans like Sakura she was always in a short mini skirt , she was a mister that's why he was attracted to her .

When Sakura entered on them she made a scene . Somehow the scene went on till the hall . His boss was here and he didn't want to be fired so he blew her off telling her they were going to finish this when he came from work and dropped her out . His boss looked confused then ignored the scene and told him to get back to work still not before he stated " That was not how you should treat your wife ." Sasuke just blew him off . When he will arrive home Sakura will be there cooking for him in her pink too big t-shirt she loved so much . she will smile and ignore what happened just how she usually did . He would whisper small nothings to her she will believe him again , putting her trust in him and letting him free . He would just go back to his guilty pleasure , the blonde secretary .

When he arrived home , the first thing he observed was that the food smell wasn't there . meaning she wasn't cooking . Her cooking was always excellent . His blonde secretary was no good when it came to food . She didn't even eat that much being on diets constantly . Sakura always ate good and she was … how you could call it … soft . She was kind of fluffy .

The second thing he observed was the lack of her stuff , clothes and books . He was in a panic . He called after her but the only thing he found was a note – no , a letter . Her beautiful handwriting Curved easily the words that destroyed him completely , because he loved her . He just used the trust and time she gave him .

The note said :

'Fuck You for cheating on me. Fuck you for reducing it to the word cheating. As if this were a card game, and you sneaked a look at my hand. Who came up with the term _cheating,_ anyway? A cheater, I imagine. Someone who thought _liar_ was too harsh. Someone who thought _devastator_ was too emotional. The same person who thought, oops, he'd gotten _caught with his hand in the cookie jar._ Fuck you. This isn't about slipping yourself an extra twenty dollars of Monopoly money. These are our lives. You went and broke our lives. You are so much worse than a cheater. You killed something. And you killed it when its back was turned.

Let me tell you something : cheating and lying aren't struggles, they're reasons to break up.

What irritated me most in that entire situation was the fact that I wasn't feeling humiliated, or annoyed, or even fooled. Betrayal was what I felt, my heart broken not just by a guy I was in love with, but also by, as I once believed, a true friend, a true lover .

Earthquakes just happen. Tornadoes just happen. Your tongue does not just happen to fall into some other girls mouth! The same with your dick ! You think I'll just ignore it like I do with the other things ? My dear Sasuke you lost your round ! I'm done . You played with me to much , to long . Do you even know how I felt ? I felt a great amount of pain . A pain I wouldn't want anyone to fell . Not even you , you cheating lying motherfucker .

I thought we had a good relationship . Why would someone cheat on a good relationship ?

I used to loathe ambivalence; now I adore it. Ambivalence is my new best friend.

I remember one desolate Sunday night, wondering: Is this how I´m going to spend the rest of my life? Married to someone who is perpetually distracted and somewhat wistful, as though a marvelous party is going on in the next room, which but for me he could be attending?

So I decided Sasuke . We are broking up . My lawyer will give you the divorce acts . Have a good life . Mine is already better .'

He lost the most important thing is his life . He did love her , every little act of love she did . He loved them . How she would stay cheerful even when he ignored what she was saying . Still he saw the crack every time but he ignored it . This was not a " he cheated let's leave him act " , everything was put togheter and she broke . His boss was right . He didn't treat his wife right and now she lost her .


End file.
